Cielo Oscuro: Los Hilos del Destino
by Chokoreto Hime
Summary: Tanto habían cambiado, que nadie quiso creer lo que ahora eran, preferían estar con aquella venda, ocultando la verdad, sus corazones se habían vuelto tan oscuros que dañaban con tan sólo ver sus ojos vacíos y aquellos que alguna vez fueron ángeles se habían transformado en crueles demonios.


**Cielo Oscuro: Los Hilos del destino.**

**By: Chokoreto Hime.**

**Desclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro y para diversion mía y de ustedes, si me pertenecieran ya habría mucho D18 en los mangas.

**Advertencia: **Suspenso, Sobrenatural, Comedia, Romance, Drama, Yaoi, un poco de Yuri, Fanservise and more.

Han pasado 9 años después del arco de la Maldicion, los Vongola como Tsuna y compañía tienen 24, los arcobaleno tienen la misma edad que Lambo, excepto algunos.

**Aclaraciones: **En esta historia **Haru y Kyoko son las protagonistas**, la historia es de mi completa autoría y no permito ninguna publicación sin mi permiso, algunos de nosotros invertimos demaciado tiempo y esfuerzo en lo que escribimos como para que alguien nos lo robe, si ves alguna de mis historias en otro sitio avisenme por favor, los personajes extra en esta historia son creados por mi excepto uno que fue donado por una amiga muy apreciada por mi.

**Summary:** Tanto habían cambiado, que nadie quiso creer lo que ahora eran, preferían estar con aquella venda, ocultando la verdad, sus corazones se habían vuelto tan oscuros que dañaban con tan sólo ver sus ojos vacíos y aquellos que alguna vez fueron ángeles se habían transformado en crueles demonios.

**Capítulo 0:**

**¿El Inició del Fin? ó ¿El Fin del Inició?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En lo alto del cielo se podía apreciar una bella luna de color violeta, tan hermosa que nadie creía que en realidad estuviera teñida de aquel enigmático color, algunos se detenían para contemplar aquel fenómeno extraño y nunca antes visto, otros simplemente lo ignoraban y continuaban con sus rutinas, una joven se detuvo para contemplar aquel suseso, sus ojos se agrandaron al notar aquel brillo poco particular en el Satélite, sintió un escalofrío al saber lo que aquello significaba.

_El reloj comienza a caminar._

_Los hilos del destino comienzan a danzar._

En su rostro se podía observar el terror hacia aquello que solo ella conocía, comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin querer creer que aquello fuera cierto, intento negar lo evidente, comenzó a correr con el afán de escapar de lo inevitable, de lo que sabia era imposible huir, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, como su cuerpo comenzaba a invadir se por espasmos producto de su terror, corrió mas rápido pidiéndole a su cuerpo moverse, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a perder control sobre este.

_Por que muchos le temen a lo desconocido_

_mientras otros se aterran por lo Conocido._

Al estar tan abstraida en su mente no pudo ver como chocaba con la persona frente a ella, se disculpo sin siquiera observarlo, simplemente corrió nuevamente sin mirar atrás, y si lo hubiera hecho tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que en medio de aquel choque había perdido algo que conectaría el destino de dos personas.

_Porque el destino es caprichoso,_

_y los hilos se entrelazan con facilidad._

El otro afectado resulto ser un malhumorado peliplatiado, que solo chasqueo la lengua como respuesta a la joven, fijo su vista hacia el suelo notando una bonita bufanda de color rojo manzana y junto a esta un hermoso collar de oro blanco, con un dije en forma de cerezo adornado por pequeñas piedras en color verde esmeralda, este tenia grabadas un escrito donde se distinguía fácilmente las letras S.H. , busco con la mirada a la dueña de aquella singular bufanda pero lo único que que encontró fue a las multitudes de personas pasar.

Intento ignorar lo pasado y tomo aquellos dos objetos y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, lo que el no sabia era que aveces aquellos encuentros que no les tomamos tanta atencion, se vuelven los mas importantes y aquellos que nos llevan a caminos inimaginables, que terminan siendo lo que nos da sentido como humanos.

.

.

.

**-Residencia Sawada.-**

Sonrió con satisfacción al notar como las personas a las que el concideraba importantes, convivían entre ellas con alegría, nada podía ser mejor, por fin todo lo que siempre sonó se cumplía; podía ver como su prometida resaltaba con un brillo especial al mostrar la fina y exquisita sortija de compromiso a sus familiares, los cuales la felicitaban por la noticia, observo como sus suegros le sonreían a su prometida con aprobación, su cuñado se encontraba al lado de ellos felicitando también a su hermana.

Todos en el lugar irradiaban felicidad, apresar de ser algo intimo que solo involucraba a su familia y la familia de su prometida sentía algo cálido en su pecho, ni siquiera el hecho de pertenecer a la mafia afectaba su estado de felicidad, ya que era el sueño de su vida desde que conoció a Sasagawa Kyoko, al principio pensó que tal vez estaba soñando y que aun era un escuálido Crió de 14 años y todo aquello no era real, pero al sentir la pequeña mano de su prometida las dudas se disiparon, sabia que adoraba a esa mujer y que aquella era la elección correcta.

Ella se aserco a el para que regresara al centro de la fiesta donde estaban los padres del joven, Sawada Nana no cabía en alegría al ver que su hijo se casaría con una maravillosa mujer, la cual estaba segura que haría feliz a su único hijo, mientras Imetsu sonreía con suficiencia al ver a su pequeño _**Atún**_ convertido en todo un hombre, ni que decir de los Señores Sasagawa que estaban mas que contentos al ver que su hija se casaba con nada menos que el jefe, el multimillonario Jefe de su primogénito, no podía haber mejor elección que aquella.

_Todos estaba conformes con aquella boda, ya que todos salían beneficiados, ¿que podía salir mal?, pero es fácil tentar al destino, pero hay que recordar que este es caprichoso y la vida da muchas vueltas y nada es seguro, solo __**la muerte**_.

Todos alzaron sus copas para brindar por aquella unión que traería beneficios, los novios se vieron y sonrieron ya que por fin ambos obtendrían lo que querían, se tomaron de las manos para compartir aquel recuerdo ya que seria su inicio de una nueva vida juntos, cuando se soltaron tanto la futura Suegra y Madre del joven monopolizaron a la joven para comenzar a preparar la boda, no escatimarian en gastos, eso dejo claro la Señora Sasagawa, el Castaño al ver a su prometida riendo con su Madre y Suegra instalo un sentimiento cálido en el, pero también hubo otro que no distinguió, no le tomo importancia y continuo hablando con su suegro de algunas inversiones que tenia planeado hace.

_Ignorar es fácil, pero nunca sabes cual será el resultado de lo que sucedera, y entonces recuerdas que es mejor hacer caso a tu intuición antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero eso no pensó el joven Heredero._

.

.

.

**-Hotel Moonligh, Namimori.-**

Todos los guardianes se encontraban reunidos, ya que después de saber la noticia del compromiso de su jefe planeaban hacer una despedida de soltero, entre los presentes también se encontraban el Jefe Shimon, Tomaso, Bertesco, Cavallone y Milliefiore, al igual que el Jefe de la CEDF de la sede en Italia, y un representante de los Varia, ya que al ser una reunión de mafiosos tenían que evitar futuros Malentendidos y evitar que pensaran que podría ser una junta para atacar a algunos de los allegados; El Jefe estratega de Varia miro con molestia a los mocosos, ya que no entendía el porque el tenia que asistir a ese tipo de eventos, nunca le gusto involucrarse con la familia del Décimo, y menos con lo que ahora sabia, nadie dentro de la mafia se salvaba de tener secretos, ni siquiera la décima generación, intento no pensar en ello y concentrarse en lo que decia su estupido aprendiz que no paraba de hablar.

El jefe Cavallone miro a su amigo y se preocupo al ver que este se mantenía callado, algo muy extraño ya que el Varia se caracterizaba por siempre tener algo que decir, sin empargo ese día en especial se mantenía distante y serio, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a suseder, y no se equivoco, todo aquello paso en milésimas de segundos, una explosión dio de lleno a sus espaldas siendo los guardias lanzados lejos de sus jefes, nadie sabia quien era el suicida que se atrevía a atacar a Varios de los Mafiosos mas peligrosos, pero antes de que alguno reaccionara un humo de extraño olor se esparcía por toda la habitación, los guardias restantes cayeron al suelo por aquel olor.

Los mafiosos se pusieron alerta ante la amenaza evidente, por el gran hoyo en la pared comenzaron a entrar varios hombres con mascaras antigases, estos se avalanzaron contra el grupo de mafiosos, aquello no podía ser verdad, se dijo Dino al ver como nada dañaba a los agresores, ya que parecían como la Hidra, cortabas una cabeza y salían dos mas de esta, apresar de ser poderosos no podían con un numero tan grande, solo esperaba que nada susediera, pero ese fue su error, ya que era un ataque simultaneo en todos los lugares, era el inicio de el exterminio de la Vongola y Aliados.

.

.

.

**-Parque Central, Namimori.-**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en el cual se encontraban los miembros mas jóvenes de la Vongola, cerca de donde se encontraban, dicho suceso causo que el guardián del rayo fuera lanzado varios metros lejos de sus amigos, los que rápidamente fueron rodeados por hombres con mascaras Anti-gas, I-Pin golpeo a algunos cerca de ella pero de nada sirvió ya que cada vez llegaban mas personas, poco a poco fueron quedando sin energia, con el terror inundado en sus ojos se dejaron vencer pidiendo que los demás de su familia estuvieran a salvo.

.

.

.

**-Centro comercial, Namimori.-**

Algunas de las parejas de los mafiosos mas fuertes se encontraban en una de las mas prestigiosas cafeterías de Namimori, intentando animar a una decaída castaña, la cual parecía ida, _**-Haru-chan-**_ le llamo suavemente una pelimorada, pareja de el guardián de la niebla, su nombre Dokuro Chrome, ella al igual que la Kurokawa y la Suzuki, estaban preocupadas por la castaña, ya que sabían que esta aun estaba enamorada del décimo, pero Tsuna ya había elegido a la mujer con la que compartiria su vida y lamentablemente no era la castaña.

La cual estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos recordando el día que era, una lágrima cayo por su mejilla la cual fue notada por sus acompañantes, pero antes de que alguna pudiera comentar algo, una explosión dio de lleno frente a la ventana cercana a su mesa, causando que algunos fragmentos de cristal se enterraran en la espalda de P. Shitt, la cual lanzo un grito de dolor, los demás clientes de dicha cafetería comenzaron a. Correr causando el caos.

Chrome se acerco a la guardiana Shimon para ayudarla, pero un hombre con mascara anti-gas la golpeo en el estomago, evitando su acción, la portadora de la flama del Glaciar activo su anillo para proteger con sus flamas a los civiles que estaban aterrorizados, mientras que Hana intentaba guardar la calma y curar a algunos heridos por la explosión, M.M. comenzó a atacar a algunos con su clarinete pero un humo de color violeta comenzó a inundar el sitio, Bianchi al ser la única capaz de soportar todo tipo de somníferos ataco con su cooking pasión a los que mantenían presa a el pantano Shimon, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver el resultado de su ataque, _**-No puede ser cierto-**_ susurro sin notar como era atacada por la espalda.

.

.

.

**-Residencia Sawada.-**

Al igual que en otros lugares el caos dominaba la celebración en la casa de el jefe de Vongola, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, una situeta humana apresaba a Kyoko apretando su cuello asta el punto de ahogarla, esta misma lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno, una ráfaga de viento golpeo a la silueta desconocida lanzándola varios metros lejos de la joven pareja, Tsunayoshi corrió hasta Kyoko revisando su estado, esta tosió un poco de sangre manchando el traje de Tsuna, peste la abrazo asustado por aquello que estaba pasando.

La silueta desconocida se aproximo a ellos con intención de lograr su misión, la cual susurraba con una voz hueca y sombría _**-Misión: Eliminar a Sasagawa Kyoko, Estado: en proceso-**_al escuchar lo dicho por la silueta Tsuna se asusto aun mas, coloco a Kyoko detrás de el para protejerla, sin embargo no esperaba que otra persona se entrometiera en sus planes, una cabellera corta se atravezo en su campo de visión no creyendo que aquello estaba pasando, _**-Alejate de Kyoko-chan-**_ dijo una furiosa Castaña con la ropa rasgada y llena de manchas de sangre _**-Haru-chan-**_ susurro la pelicaramelo antes de una segunda explosión.

.

.

.

**-En algún lugar de Japón-**

El sonido de personas caminar de un lado a otro le aturdian al no poder consentrarse, se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor de cabeza producto de la frustración al no encontrar lo que buscaba, volvió a colocar sus manos en la computadora presionando mas de lo debido a las teclas de esta, tenia que conseguir aquello no mas pronto posible ya que de eso dependía la vida de el Décimo y sus guardianes, unas letras en color verde llamaron su atención se felicito al ver que por fin había podido romper todos ñps sistemas de seguridad de aquella computadora, con rapidez localizo una de las carpetas donde se encontraban datos valiosos para el dueño de dicho aparato, al abrilo se sorprendió por lo que encontró.

_**-¡Reborn-sama!- **_grito corriendo por el pasillo de la mansión Vongola, en su camino se encontró con un joven de 15 años de cabellera y ojos Azabache, el cual vestía un uniforme del Instituto Namimori, dicho joven le miro al ver a su subordinado tan alterado _**-¿Que sucede Masato?- **_le pregunto con calma, pero este aun lucia aterrado, el joven de cabellos rubios tomo las hojas que había tirado en su carrera mostrándolas a su jefe el cual se sorprendió de igual manera apunte lo escrito en estas, le resultaba imposible de creer y es que en estas se encontraba el nombre de dos de los miembros de la famiglia, se apresuro para llegar a la casa de los Sawada intentando impedir una trajedia inminente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuacion?<strong>_

_**Tan tan tan (Musica de suspenso en el fondo)**_

_**La verdad lamento así eh estado desaparecida un tiempo, pero les pido me comprendan, como notaran aqui les traigo una nueva Historia, esto lo llevo planeando desde hace meses y con ello la trama, espero y les guste, si es así tal vez logre apurarme para publicar el siguiente capitulo, las parejas aun no están definidas y también entraran algunos personajes extra, espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**Como notaran deje un mensaje en mi biografía, y si podrían tomarse la molestia de pasar por ahí se los agradecería.**_

_**Notaran también que he borrado algunas de mis historias, pero no se alarmen, no planeo dejarlas, están en una etapa de Re-edición y tan pronto pueda publicare la primera y así susesivamente.**_

_**Les agradesco a las personas que siguen mis historias y esta es para ustedes, como dije en un principio, Haru y Kyoko son nuestras estrellas en esta Historia y estará un poco confusa pero espero que sus dudas se disipen conforme vallan avanzando los Capítulos, no se cuantos seran pero espero que muchos.**_

_**Gracias por su atención si leyeron esto, intentare actualizar el próximo Martes y así cada semana, intentare adelantar antes pero solo si mi Musa me deja.**_

_**By: Chokoreto Hime**_


End file.
